Final Fantasy: Monsters and Magic
by Pentagramboy
Summary: FF M&M is a story about a boy who finds a magical book entitled 'Final Fantasy' and realises that there is more to the book then the cover. It is influenced by FFTA. This is my first Fanfiction so I'm hoping that you will enjoy it...
1. Chapter 1

**Final Fantasy: Monsters and Magic**

"Five must make the choice: Band together against the forces of the dark and destroy them or band with the forces of dark and BE destroyed." read the book.

Terry was quickly scribbling out a translation from Latin. He loved reading those books. You know? The ones about Monsters and Magic, Heroes and Villans... He could read them all until the apocalypse. He looked over at his wrist, which had a watch imbedded into a sweatband. _7.30...Better get ready for school..._ He thought to himself, gathering up his books and translations and shoving them into his brown schoolbag. As he stood up, Terry looked slightly taller then he actually was. He had a pair of black thick glasses which occasionally fell down to the tip of his nose, brown eyes and brown hair, which was near shoulder length and parted to two sides. He quickly changed from his Nightwear and put on a black t-shirt, his favourite tshirt infact, which had the words 'Final Fantasy' sewn into it with several characters. He had a pair of Blue jeans which he purpously tore at the knees and a pair of Green All-Star converse. He walked towards the door, forgetting about his favourite book, "Final Fantasy'.

Although Final Fantasy is a video Game series, Final Fantasy is also a book, written thousands of years ago. Terry had found it when he was looking through the storage room in the library a few months ago and has not put it down since retrieving it. He quickly found out that there was more to the book than the old cover as the pages were filled to the brim with nearly unreadable text, all par a few pages. The books overarching prophecy stated that a day in the future, two realities would collide and the 5 'Chosen Ones' would form an alliance, which would decide the fate of the two worlds. To unravel the mystery, the chosen ones would leave all they have behind to ravel to this other reality, for only there would the causality in time be able to be repaired.

Collecting his book, Terry walked down the wooden stairs which always creaked for him yet not for anyone else. He placed his bag at the bottom of the stairs and walked into the Kitchen, preparing some cereal for himself. He then sat down, at them hurriedly and picked up his school bag and left the house, locking the door on his way out.

"Another day...Another boring wait for the bus..." he said, under his breath. He finally reached the bus-stop where all the self considered 'Beautiful People' hung out, waiting for the bus. To occupy his time, Terry normally just read books or played on a new game he had bought. This day, however, would be much different to the other days. Terry took out an old book and started to read it. Before he could turn the page however, a shadow appeared on the page of his book.

"Yo! Loser! What sort of book is that?" said the shadow. Terry raised his head to see that Gerard, a tall boy wearing a sports jacket was the owner of this shadow. Terry sighed and continued to read his book, unaffected by Gerard's remark.

"I said..." Gerard continued, lifting Terry's book "What sort of book is this?!" he said, holding it up high. Terry stood up and waved his hand in the air, furiously struggling to reach for it. Gerard continued laughing however and Terry transformed his hand into a fist, punching the Jock in the stomach. He stumbled backwards and the book fell from his hand to the pavement, spread open. Before Terry could reach out for the book, it started to animate. By itself, the book started to turn pages, until it reached a page near the end, a page Terry had never seen with a strange Pentagram-like star on it, surrounded by several strange and uncomprehendable symbols. Terry, Gerard and the other people around him stared at the book as it started to levitate above the ground. Terry stared, amazed by what the book was doing, his book, his magic book. Suddenly and unexpectadly, the book quickly shut and the clap unleashed a circular pulse which knocked everyone around the bus stop to the floor. The book then turned horizontally and fell to the floor...

Terry woke up a few minutes later, with the strangest headache. He scratched his head and stood up, looking at his surroundings. Nothing had changed however apart from the fact most of the student body were lying unconcious on the floor. He looked for the book, which lay a few metres away from him, the pages still open. He stumbled over, picked up the book and shoved it into his bag. He then heard a sound, and the bus arrived. In all its yellowy glory, it was Terry's saviour. It was because of this he didnt have to walk to school every morning and end up fainting half way there.

As Terry walked into the bus something didnt seem right. Before he could analysis it however, he turned around as the bus driver started to speak.

"Don't worry Kupo..." he said. Terry stood still in his tracks. _No way! That voice...his size...'Kupo?!. _Thought Terry. He looked behind him to see the Bus Driver in his true form, A Moogle.

"Things are going to get much more interesting from here on..." he said, nodding his head. Terry looked at him, from top to bottom. The Moogle was in the Bus Drivers uniform, including the blue cap they had to wear. The Moogles large ears stuck out, as well as the red demonic like wings. A small hole in the Moogles hat had a thin hair which, on the end, held a small red ball. Terry blinked several times before falling on the floor, unconcious. The Moogle was correct. Things were going to get more interesting. Much more interesting...

_To Be Continued..._


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Ulysses and The Dark Master

"Gah!"

Terry rose from his bed, panting. He had just had a bad dream. He wiped his brow with his hand and noticed something odd: He wasn't in his room at all.

The room looked like something out of the 11th century: The ground was stone, the walls were but grey bricks and most of the furniture was made with wood. Over in the corner, he noticed a peculiar object, which he had seen before.

"A Blizzard Rod!" he said, loudly. He picked up the staff and tapped it on the ground. He didn't know what had just happened.

A cold wind swept throughout the hut and shards of ice that were as deadly as glass flew out of the orb, smashing through the weak roof. The small hut exploded, sleet and snow blasting out of it in different directions. Luckily enough, the wand and Terry had made it safely out of the hut. Again, he wiped his brow and turned round, his mouth dropping.

If Terry thought he was somewhere right now he would probably say that he is in St. Ivalice, but he couldn't be... its only a...

"Game!?" blasted a voice. Terry swiftly turned round and gasped, falling to his knees. A Nu-Mou was standing in front of him, wearing a long purple robe. He was holding a long white rod that had long spikes erected from the end of it. In the middle lay a small white orb.

"You think this is some sort of game, blowing my house up!" the nu-mou continued, smashing his sceptre on the ground, causing a wave of energy to hit Terry in the chest, throwing him back a few feet. Terry recovered and hastily stood up.

"I didn't mean... I don't even..."

"Well if you won't tell me, I'll have to pluck it out of your mind!" the Nu-Mou shouted, still enraged. It began to press its forefingers to its ears and opened its eyes, which had changed to a white colour. Its glasses fell off and its long purple hat was spinning around. Suddenly, it began to shake and shriek before falling to the floor, writhing in pain. Passers by ran up to the stunned White Mage and tried to help but he had already recovered. He lifted himself up, put his glasses back on and pushed them up his long nose. He was amazed at something and continued to stare at Terry, which in turn caused everyone else to stop and stare too. Terry fell to his knees again and started to cry.

"You got me!" he shouted. "Whoever you are go on, reveal yourself now!" He now collapsed into a pile of snow, sobbing. Meanwhile, Nu-Mou's, Moogle's and other forms of life were staring at Terry, confused.

"We don't understand what your trying to say, Mister."

A small Moogle girl had flown towards Terry and patted him on the shoulder. Terry cautiously raised his head and stared at her, his tears melting the snow as they dripped off his thin face. There was no denying it now; he was definitely in St. Ivalice. The small Moogle girl smiled at Terry and it was returned. He stood up and smiled. The White Mage was the first to speak.

"I'm not sure what your on about..." he paused and looked around at the Viera's and Humans, who now hastily moved around, back to their business. "... But I know you didn't intentionally try to destroy my home." He moved closer towards him.

"But there is something odd." He added. "When I tried to read your mind..." he stared out into the street again.

"Look, how about we go into Katie's' Kitchen and get a small drink?" he asked, kindly. Terry was still confused; Everything had happened so fast, he had just entered St Ivalice, blown this Wizard's house to rubble and managed to embarrass himself in front of a crowd of unknown races. One thing that was bothering him though was why this man was being so nice to him all off a sudden: He had just managed to destroy his home after all. However, Terry wasn't going to run off, what other options did he have after all?

"Errm... sure." He muttered. The Wizard nodded and started to lead him away from the road, towards a small Cafe, which was radiating a lovely heat. Before he could enter though, his leg was tugged. Turning around, the small Moogle girl was standing behind him.

"My name is Jessica, by the way." She said. "I live next door to this Cafe. Bye!" she then ran off with her mother, into her small house. Terry smiled and walked into the Cafe after the Nu-Mou, who had bought both of them a warm drink. He drank a bit and put it down softly.

"My name is Ulysses." He said. "I'm a White Mage, a healer." He drank a bit of his drink again. "When I tried to read your mind I saw the dark master..." he was now reduced to muttering. This 'Dark Master' was obviously someone who was not to be spoken off. Terry, however, had no clue of who he was.

"Who is the..." Terry quietened. "Who is the dark master?"

To Be Continued...


End file.
